1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ball joint extractor and more particularly pertains to separate the linkages of vehicles at the ball joints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various types of tools for specific purposes is known in the prior art. More specifically, various types of tools for specific purposes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of repairing various parts of automobiles with tools of a wide variety of designs and functions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,537 to Pool a tie rod and ball joint separator.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,402 to Williams discloses the design of a C-clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,482 to Beccaceci discloses a tool for loosening a seized ball joint in a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,307 to Wang discloses a C-clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,006 to Robinson discloses a ball joint puller.
In this respect, the ball joint extractor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of separating the linkages of vehicles at the ball joints.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved ball joint extractor which can be used for separating the linkages of vehicles at the ball joints. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.